


Часы посещения

by Red_Sally



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не должен уходить один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Часы посещения

В комнате светло, просторно и пусто; в белых стенах душно от запаха цветов, которыми уставлены прикроватная тумбочка, подоконники, столы и даже пол. Комната похожа на палату интенсивной терапии, на девичью спальню дома, в Кентербери, на безликий и роскошный гостиничный номер из тех, в которых любит останавливаться Говард; комната, меняющаяся с каждым пробуждением, похожа на склеп. Смертельно хочется встать и выйти отсюда, но она не может. Встать чертовски трудно.  
Таблетки и инъекции мало помогают телу, но делают что-то со временем, растягивая его так, что день течет долго, как неделя. Или наоборот.  
Пегги ранило на последнем полевом задании; ранило дважды, и она не помнит, как дотащилась до точки сбора. Иногда ей кажется – она вспоминает. Ее принес Стив, уложил на пол в кузове грузовика и ушел обратно – на звуки взрывов и выстрелов. Ей бесконечно снится это – жесткие доски пола и дикая боль в пробитом боку, резкий, беспокойный профиль, подсвеченный живым огнем.  
Это просто сон. Стив умер, повторяет она, нажимает кнопку, и микродоза лекарства впрыскивается в кровь, успокаивая ненадолго. Она дошла сама. Не знает, как, но дошла. Дум-Дум испугался не на шутку, когда она ввалилась в кузов и упала на пол, но Пегги отключилась раньше, чем он успел что-то ей сказать.  
А Стив умер, и несколько лет спустя Пегги наконец похоронила то, что от него осталось.

Говард возникает в комнате без стука, когда Пегги, проснувшись снова, пробует приподняться на постели. Комната еще немного плывет перед глазами, но бок уже почти не болит. Болит почему-то сердце, но это объяснимо. У Говарда разбито лицо и висок покрыт россыпью мелких ожогов, у него рука на перевязи, а на локте здоровой висит трость. Пышные белые лилии, которые он с трудом удерживает в охапке, пахнут удушающе сладко.  
Пегги возмущенно натягивает одеяло до подбородка, встречается взглядом с Говардом – тот ухмыляется.  
– Выйди и, прежде чем вернуться, постучись! – требует она, пока Говард прикрывает за собой дверь.  
– Смущенная агент Картер, – улыбается он, проходя ближе. – Теперь я видел все. Как ты, Пег?  
– Голова кругом, – признается она. – Сколько я уже здесь?  
Очень давно. Ее ранило на полевом задании в пятьдесят втором – и тогда Дэн впервые заговорил об отставке. Они поругались.  
Говард Старк попал в автокатастрофу в девяносто первом. Говард умер, думает Пегги – и тянет руку забрать у него цветы. Те ничем не пахнут.  
– Слишком долго для тебя, – смеется Говард. – Суза говорит, скоро на стенку полезешь.  
– Ты видел его?  
Говард отводит глаза.   
– Мельком, – роняет он. – Зато остальные передавали тебе привет.  
– Как они?  
– Твой отряд торжества дружбы народов над здравым смыслом пытался прорваться сюда в полном составе. Но ты же знаешь Джарвиса. Ты спала, так что он стоял насмерть. Они придут еще, будь готова.  
– Они слишком сильно меня опекают, – жалуется Пегги. – Особенно Дум-Дум.  
Тимоти Дуган ушел в отставку в шестьдесят четвертом, уехал в Ирландию к жене и следующие десять лет слал письма и открытки на все праздники. Потом перестал.  
В голове словно что-то щелкает: тихо, но болезненно. Они все ушли. Каждый по-своему, каждый в свое время – или не в свое. Они ушли, а теперь приходят, и это единственный смысл, который Пегги может найти в том, что, сколько бы она ни спала, день все никак не заканчивается. Возможно, она видит сон во сне: все это – последствия переутомления. Дэн прав, ей давно пора на покой, но разве она может позволить себе уйти?  
К боли в сердце прибавляется боль в темени.  
– А как Стив? – осторожно спрашивает Пегги, представляя себе, что услышит, если все-таки ошиблась.  
Говард меняется в лице, смотрит на нее с сочувствием и тревогой.  
– Пег, – говорит он, понизив голос, и осторожно касается ее руки, лежащей поверх одеяла. – Ты разве не помнишь? Стив умер.  
Лилии рассыпаются на одеяле, валятся на пол, пахнут пылью, порохом и кровью. Кнопка подачи лекарств поддается дрожащим пальцам с третьей попытки.

Комната сжимается в объеме; кто-то поменял воду у свежих цветов и выбросил увядшие. Стало уютнее. Время перестает растягиваться: Пегги едва сомкнула веки, но несколько часов пропали бесследно, и солнце за окном падает из зенита за горизонт, как пылающий сбитый самолет.  
Энджи сидит на краешке постели, гладя Пегги по волосам.  
– Привет, подруга, – шепчет она. – У тебя усталый вид.  
– Получила плохие новости, – отвечает Пегги.  
Стив умер.  
Говард умер.  
Они все. Слезы подкатывают к горлу, всхлип поднимает в легких душную волну застоявшегося кашля – точно она забыла выдохнуть когда-то очень давно.   
– Ну что ты, что, – торопливо повторяет Энджи, проводит пальцами по лицу, но это не успокаивает. У Энджи в волосах дымная седина и вокруг веселых глаз – густая сеть морщинок. Пальцы сухие и жесткие, на тонких запястьях – брызги крупных темных родинок. Она еще носит жемчуг, который Пегги подарила ей на Рождество в восьмидесятом.  
– Не переживай. Что бы тебе ни сказал этот коновал-доктор, для третьего инсульта ты держишься молодцом. Еще меня переживешь.  
– Я больше не хочу никого переживать, Эндж, – качает головой Пегги. – Просто не хочу.  
Энджи крутит обручальное кольцо на пальце, рассказывает про сыновей, дочь и внуков, живущих в Финиксе.   
– Когда ты поправишься, я свожу тебя к нам в гости, – обещает она.  
Пегги думает, как без нее справляется Дэн. Как ей справиться, чтобы не оставить его одного. Увы, те, кто к ней приходит, этого не знают.

Привыкая к их визитам, Пегги понимает, что ждет их. Всех, кто уже приходил и придет еще, всех, кто отчего-то не показывается на глаза. Ждет шанса посмотреть на тех, кого никогда не могла бы увидеть, будь с ее головой все в порядке после третьего инсульта.  
Ее ранили, и она лежит в госпитале, но СНР заботится о своих агентах лучше, чем могла бы самая дорогая частная клиника. Каждое утро оперативники оставляют ей цветы и запрещенную пациентам выпечку из пекарни через квартал от рабочего здания. У них незнакомые лица – может быть, это новички, которым уже успели напеть про нее небылиц.  
– Это я, мам, – говорит самый молоденький и самый грустный из них. – Дэн. Привстанешь? Я принес тебе завтрак.  
Чертовы цветы, от которых кружится голова.  
– Как дела, дорогой? – спрашивает Пегги. Крохотные булочки на подносе еще теплые, и ей нельзя, но так хочется, что домашние смирились и не настаивают на диете. Кому и когда диеты помешали умереть, интересно знать. – Как папа?  
Дэн отворачивается, но Пегги успевает заметить, как он сжимает челюсти. Знакомый, упрямый отцовский жест.  
– С ним все хорошо, – улыбается Дэн, загадочным образом не меняя выражения глаз. – Все в порядке. Не забудь принять лекарства. Тебе нужно еще что-нибудь?  
О господи. Господи, Дэн.  
Дэн родился, когда ей было шестьдесят три. Слабый, еле живой, он очень поздно начал ходить, говорить. Первые десять лет его жизни прошли в постоянном страхе, что случится беда, но все обошлось: Дэниэл Суза-младший выжил, вырос, повзрослел – на одном упрямстве, борясь за каждый прожитый месяц, с каждой новой болезнью из тех, что липли к нему, не трогая старших братьев и сестер. Разве что в нем до сих пор пять с небольшим футов роста, он носит одежду самого маленького размера и очки с толстыми стеклами.  
Он напоминает ей кое-кого.  
– Прости меня, – говорит Пегги. – Я постоянно что-то забываю. Самое важное.  
– Ты поправишься, – убежденно обещает он.  
Уходя, он взбивает ей подушку.

Его отец появляется у изголовья, когда солнце снова висит в вечном зените, и Пегги догадывается, что это значит, но не хочет верить. Ей чудится, что пятна света на полу комнаты чуть движутся и время идет как надо. Но со стены напротив постели кто-то снял часы. Ей нужно расспросить об этом сына.  
– Я скучала по тебе, Суза.  
Это неправда. Она скучает постоянно.  
– Сколько раз просил тебя быть осторожнее, – мягко упрекает он, берет ее за руку, переплетает пальцы. У него крепкие, широкие, молодые ладони. Этого не может быть.  
– Раз сто, не меньше. Но от некоторых вещей уберечься невозможно.  
– Не торопись, хорошо?  
Пегги кивает.  
Она овдовела, когда Дэну было двенадцать.  
Ей горько – хотя неизменно легкие и нежные поцелуи даже сейчас кажутся сладкими.

Говард стряхивает снег с плеча, осторожно опускает белые лилии на одеяло. Пахнет снегом и корицей, и до умопомрачения хочется тех яблочных пирожных, которые подают в кафе, где работает Энджи.  
– А ты все еще здесь, старушка, – смеется он, седые виски темнеют оттаявшим снегом.  
Пегги приподнимает бровь.  
– Торопишь?  
Он вздрагивает.  
– Не шути так, Картер, не то я подумаю, что ты и впрямь захандрила. Ты выкарабкаешься, и мы выпьем за это. А потом твой благоверный точно отправит меня на тот свет.  
Ей хочется спросить, в курсе ли он, какой сейчас год. Помнит ли он свою жену; сына; катастрофу. Или у него такая же дыра в голове, как у Пегги, и он превратился из сумасбродного гения в обычного безумца на краю мира живых. Слишком боязно услышать ответ.  
– Ты навещал Тони? – все-таки спрашивает она, и Говард мрачнеет.  
– Что-то не так, – делится он. – Тони. Все время работает, ищет что-то, молча, упрямо… как будто не видит меня.  
Он и не видит, думает Пегги. Несмотря на свои вечные игры со смертью, Тони Старк гораздо дальше от нее, чем Пегги Картер: у него не бывает _таких_ гостей. Но, может быть, Говард просто не знает, что он из _таких_.  
Говард и Пегги одновременно вздрагивают при звуке открывшейся двери.  
– К тебе тут кое-кто собирается, так что выспись хорошенько, – произносит Говард. – Я потолкую с Тони. Когда-то же нужно, в конце концов… А ты жди. И, – он косится на дверь, – не вздумай передавать ему привет.  
Дэн проходит мимо Говарда, смотрит насквозь. Тот пожимает плечами, глядя на Пегги: никто, детка, никто не желает даже поздороваться. И исчезает за дверью. Солнце за окном стремительно рыжеет. Пегги спешит закончить обед, пока Дэн следит за каждым ее движением.  
– Через час придет доктор Барнс, мама, – говорит он.  
Пегги замирает, не донеся ложку до рта.

У доктора Барнса седеющие светлые волосы и лисьи карие глаза. Он измеряет давление, пульс, терпеливо беседует с Пегги, а после – с Дэном. Доктора Барнса зовут совершенно незнакомым именем, оно вписано аккуратным почерком в нужную графу медкарты Пегги. Ей хуже. Мозг не выдержал запредельной нагрузки, следующее обширное кровоизлияние будет последним, и не допустить его, отсрочить можно только в стационаре, где ей смогут обеспечить должный уход, полный покой, правильное питание и строго выверенные часы посещений. Постоянное неусыпное наблюдение – ключ к спасению. Пегги переводит взгляд на Дэна и кивает. Главное, что ее смогут посещать.  
Это кажется особенно важным. Важнее того, что у доктора Барнса глаза неправильного цвета, что Говард умер двадцать пять лет назад и приходит жаловаться ей на сына; что Суза и остальные уже много дней справляются с полевой работой без нее.

Стив выглядит усталым и печальным – но живым, Стив сидит на жестком стуле у изголовья больничной кровати, и Пегги бросает быстрый панический взгляд за окно – идет дождь. Она не знает, что это значит. Не знает, где сейчас солнце, восходит оно, или висит в мертвенно-неподвижном зените над пеленой туч, или катится к западу, провожая очередной день. Стив смотрит на нее, и он слишком близко, его слишком много, чтобы удержать слезы. Она редко плакала, пока не попала сюда.  
– Ты здесь, – говорит она, встречает кивок. – Ты вернулся.  
Стив умер много лет назад – и она слышала, как он умирает. Она пыталась проводить его, она смешала его кровь с темной водой залива, сделав его надгробием Бруклинский мост. Но он сидит рядом, от него идет живое тепло, и его голос звучит незнакомо, потому что она запомнила другой: тревожный, прерывающийся шумом ветра и треском радиопомех.  
– Разве я мог бросить тебя? Ты должна мне танец.  
Пегги не может спросить, знает ли он, что умер: это было бы слишком жестоко. Стив выглядит точь-в-точь так же, как семьдесят лет назад – но в то же время совсем иначе. Без маски и костюма, без военной формы и галстука он словно моложе, чем есть, чем был тогда – но он кажется одиноким и несчастным, и ей не хочется делиться с ним дурными новостями.  
Она просит прощения за то, что случилось, когда его не стало. За то, чего могло не произойти. Вдруг именно для этого она здесь, для этого к ней приходили все остальные. Она делала все, что могла, но этого было недостаточно. В мире существовал всего один Стив Роджерс, и кто бы ни встал на его место, он не справится. Пегги не может с этим смириться – и умоляет его простить ее. Он тоже берет ее за руку, и Пегги изо всех сил вцепляется в его ладонь, держит так, как в свое время не успела. Когда-то Суза ревновал ее к памяти Стива, потом успокоился. Она – тоже.  
Стив накрывает ее пальцы своими.  
– Тебе не в чем каяться, Пегги, без тебя все было бы иначе. Твое участие помогло мне остаться.  
Она не понимает, о чем речь; у него потерянный взгляд, и ей не нравится тон. Перед ней человек, который не знает, чего хочет, не знает, тем ли занят, и не видит перед собой дороги. А она может только держать его за руку и молчать о том, что ему пора.  
Тучи рассеиваются: солнце почти зашло. К горлу подкатывает дурнота, голова кружится; Стив смотрит на нее с испугом, подхватывает со столика стакан воды, поднимается, чтобы поддержать ее.

Стив выходит, и медсестра кивает ему в дверях палаты. Говард долго смотрит ему вслед и качает головой.  
– А ведь я был уверен, что больше не увижу этого парня, – бормочет он. – Странно это все.  
– Это ты ведешь себя странно, – замечает Пегги, глядя, как он меряет шагами палату. – Выкладывай, в чем дело?  
– Ты молчала, Пег, вот в чем, – сердито отвечает он. – Когда ты собиралась сказать мне, что я покойник? Вот оно что. Никогда. Понятно.  
Пегги пожимает плечами. Жалюзи закрыты, а она и не заметила, как медсестра включила ночник и выскользнула за дверь. Часы посещения давно закончены, но Говарду нет нужды спрашивать разрешения.  
– Он придет к тебе, – говорит Говард, и в его голосе – предупреждение, в глазах смесь страха и темного, панического любопытства. Так выглядит человек, ступающий на мост над пропастью, идущий зверю в пасть. Так Говард Старк выглядел десятки раз на памяти Пегги, и это красит его, делая почти неотразимым. Это нервирует.  
– Кто?  
– Тот, кто... – Говард нервно сглатывает и трет виски. – Кто знает, Пег. Ты глазам не поверишь, я сам не поверил. Просто предупреди кого сможешь. Попроси забрать тебя домой или... Черт побери, Пег, это опасно, действительно опасно, а ты беззащитнее ребенка, и…  
– Говард, – строго перебивает Пегги. – Я способна постоять за себя.  
Она в силах о себе позаботиться: всегда была в силах. Она спасалась из множества ловушек, уходила от погонь невредимой, из перестрелок – живой. Иногда в бреду ей казалось – Стив стоит над нею, глядя сверху вниз, заслоняя собой от слишком яркого, режущего света. Стив спасал ее, и этого было достаточно.  
Говард мотает головой.  
– Я тоже так думал.

Единственная красная роза ложится на одеяло, громадный цветок еле умещается в ладони, искажает поле зрения, заставляет смотреть на него, упуская из виду дарителя, который неторопливо придвигает себе стул, садится у изголовья, смотрит внимательно и словно чуть выжидающе. В плавности, осторожности каждого движения Пегги чудится секрет почти панического волнения Говарда, разгадка его предупреждений. И Пегги рада бы внять его просьбе, но может только взять в руки цветок и поднести к лицу, помедлив, прежде чем переложить на больничную тумбочку.  
– Джеймс, – кивает она.  
– Мисс Картер.  
– Я давно уже миссис, сержант, – улыбается Пегги.  
Что-то не так. Что-то мешает расслабиться, отнестись к визиту с той же спокойной, убежденной легкостью, с которой она встречала других.  
– Вы мисс Картер, – звучит мягко и устало. – Королева Маргарет, дама в красном. Я вас помню.  
Следом за ним Пегги вспоминает до мелочей тот вечер, когда она в первый, но не в последний раз была с ним осознанно жестока. И виновато смеется:   
– Весьма лестно, – но осекается, поймав его взгляд.  
Сержант Барнс не умер, но он не выжил. И то, что пришло с ним и вместо него, заставляет сердце болезненно вздрогнуть.  
– Я помню очень мало, – она следит за тем, как двигаются его губы, как опускаются ресницы, как зябко сжимаются плечи под темной рубашкой с не по сезону длинным рукавом. Сцепленные на колене руки каменно-неподвижны, и это тоже значимо, но почему, ей неизвестно. – Но это больше, чем у меня было. У мира для меня полно хороших новостей, а я давно не чувствовал себя хуже.  
Слушая его хорошие новости, Пегги замечает ошеломленное лицо Говарда.  
– Лучшая новость – то, что вы здесь, – говорит она, борясь с дурнотой, и силится смотреть глаза в глаза, чтобы не перелистывать снова кипы незакрытых дел в изрешеченной памяти. – Стив так одинок, а теперь вы к нему вернулись.  
– Вы даже помните, что он жив, – качает он головой. – А вот меня, наверное, забудете, как только я выйду отсюда.  
Он не прикасается к ней, не пытается казаться реальнее, чем есть: осязание таит в себе угрозу, которую знает только он, но подспудно ощущают все, кто его видит. Даже медсестра, опасливо глядящая от двери, напоминая, что часы приема истекли.  
– Главное, идите к нему, – велит Пегги. – Нам всем бы держаться вместе...  
Он осторожно улыбается, качая головой.  
– До свидания, мисс Картер.

Инъекции бродят в крови жидким льдом.  
Боль в груди так ядовита, что кажется живой. Пегги ненавидит ее устало и неизбывно – боль мешает ей сосредоточиться, мешает говорить, думать и смотреть, и, встречая Стива – молодого, красивого, чужого, навестившего ее впервые за семьдесят лет, – она знает только, что должна о чем-то рассказать ему. Но не помнит, о чем.  
Память сжимается до размеров больничной палаты. Стив, Говард, Дэн, Суза, Энджи, Дум-Дум – кто принес с собой новость, которая зудит в мозгу, упрямо отказываясь оформиться в слова?  
– Барнс! – выходит кашлем, и горячая пульсация в висках немного стихает.  
Стив морщится, как от боли. И спешно зовет в палату ее лечащего врача.

Стив растерянно бредет между танцующих пар, обводит взглядом людей за столами и у стойки, лавируя среди них и никого не задевая. Звучит музыка, под которую Пегги так хочется танцевать. У нее в волосах цветы и приторный вкус помады на губах; она жива.  
Стив жив, его широкая спина маячит в нескольких шагах впереди, и, нагнав его, Пегги тянет руку к мощному плечу.  
– Стив!  
Откуда-то сбоку раздается взрыв пьяного хохота. Что-то не так; смех не перекрывает музыку, но звучит неестественно громко – по чьей-то зеленой форме растекается пролитый алкоголь, кто-то толкается, кто-то идет напролом, и трубы гремят на оглушительно высокой ноте. Мгновение стаккато длится невыносимо долго – Стив смотрит на нее, узнавая, но не улыбаясь, смотрит с удивлением и испугом, точно ее не должно быть здесь. Точно здесь должна быть не она.  
– Стив, – повторяет Пегги. Дальние стены зала плывут, красные шторы колеблются в клубах сигаретного дыма, кажущегося таким же багровым. – Стив, все кончилось. Мы живы.  
Она не верит себе, так как же он может ей поверить. Ладони, которыми он обнимает ее за плечи, мелко дрожат.  
– Война выиграна, Стив, – говорит Пегги.  
Стив покоится на морском дне так далеко и глубоко, что даже Говард не смог отыскать.  
Стив приходил к ней неделю, месяц, год назад? Смотрел так же потерянно и тревожно, мягко сжимая старческую руку и благодаря за то, что помогла ему остаться.  
Ей не нужно, чтобы он оставался.  
– Стив, нам пора домой.  
Он отшатывается от нее.

– Он ищет вас, Джеймс.  
Новая роза ложится на тумбочку и неторопливо увядает в ожидании своей вазы с водой.  
– В тон тому вашему платью, – смеется он хрипло. – Оно запало мне в душу.  
Пегги упрямо повторяет. Из-за ее плеча глядят Говард, и Суза, и белокурая Лоррейн, пришедшая не к Пегги, а к своему голубоглазому сержанту; он не знает, что они здесь, но озирается, чувствуя присутствие.  
Пегги уверена, что сошла с ума. Что это правильно, закономерно и естественно – потому что нельзя так долго держать себя в руках, в молчаливой решимости идти по канату – и не сорваться в шаге от помоста.  
– Он вас найдет, – обещает Пегги, пока он осторожно кружит по палате, прежде чем сесть рядом с ее постелью. – Он уже находил.  
Их обоих нужно было найти раньше. Что она делала, где была, когда должна была искать? Когда должна была следовать за Говардом в его неотступном упрямстве, в бесконечных экспедициях и долгих облетах над белыми льдами и узкими альпийскими ущельями. Вина вскипает внутри, когда в хриплом негромком голосе слышится улыбка и начинается долгий рассказ.  
Он вспоминает медленно и упорно, пересказывая год за годом то, о чем Стив молчал. Бруклин овевает ее душным, горячим городским ветром, летняя охра красит стены и потолок, горько-сладкой пылью оседает на коже под звуки тихого голоса.

Он приходит строго в часы посещения, когда солнце ползет к закату и неторопливое движение света в небе и теней на стенах заметнее всего. Он говорит, пока медсестра не появляется в дверях и не повторяет, что приемное время истекло. Пегги не знает, кем он назвался ей.

– Я боюсь, что Стив найдет не того, кого ищет, – слышит она, и солнце вдруг вспыхивает так ярко, что все вокруг меркнет на несколько секунд; свет болью проходит насквозь, пронизывает сердце, жжет в легких, горит в мозгу, лишая всех прочих чувств.  
– Стив… – выдыхает Пегги. – Стив умер, сержант!  
Он качает головой со спокойной, убежденной радостью и гладит ее по руке – осторожно, хотя она вцепилась в него крепко до синяков.  
– Хорошо, – соглашается он, однако. – Все хорошо, Пегги. Пегги. Ты слышишь меня?  
Солнце полыхает под веками – что-то пережигая внутри, переплавляя, меняя безудержно и безвозвратно. Последняя волна, думает она, последний раз, – и видит, как он бледнеет.  
– Я вызову врача, – он торопливо ищет и находит кнопку экстренного вызова, вскакивает с места, но Пегги трясет головой.  
– Мне нужна не она. Подожди! Побудь со мной, Джим. Пожалуйста.  
– Сестра...  
– Ей нечего здесь делать, – Пегги тянет к нему руку, – Баки.  
Он возвращается назад неровными шагами, как завороженный, опускается на место. Одна рука у него ледяная, но он накрывает ладонь Пегги теплой, осторожно проводит пальцем по костяшкам.  
– У тебя хорошие руки, – говорит Пегги.  
Она почти не видит его; сжимая холодную ладонь, только слышит странный тихий звук, вздох, всхлип. Его взгляд осязаем, как прикосновение, потому что он знает, знает, как и куда смотреть. Это эгоистично и жестоко – она снова жестока с ним, но ей, не боявшейся в жизни почти ничего, сейчас слишком страшно остаться одной, чтобы задумываться о чем-то еще. Никто не должен уходить один, и она не хочет, а ему уже приходилось. Лучшего провожатого ей ни за что не найти.  
– Все будет хорошо, Баки. Все...  
Приемное время закончилось. Ее время пришло, а время врачей и медсестер, бесчисленных вмешательств, процедур и аппаратов – запоздало. Но время светлоглазого сержанта еще придет, когда Стив найдет его.  
В палату вбегает медсестра – на долю секунды застывает на пороге, а после тихо подходит и кладет руку ему на плечо; осторожно расцепляет холодеющие пальцы, освобождая его ладонь. И прежде чем позволить увести себя из палаты под негромкое: “Идемте, сэр, мои соболезнования, идемте, вы уже ничем не поможете…” – он держит Пегги за руку, а за окном сгущаются теплые синие сумерки.  
Она уходит с легким сердцем.


End file.
